The typical known art of surgically resurfacing the natural patella, when necessary to accept an artificial patella prosthesis, requires the patella to be everted and held in a position allowing the surgeon to have access to the articulating surface which normally articulates within the intercondylar notch between the femoral condyles.
Past efforts to apply consistent, measured pressure to the patella construct are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,131,974, 9,402,746 and 9,603,721, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. However, past patella clamps have not addressed the need for a clamp and assembly/disassembly method that facilitates quick connection and disconnection for cleaning and re-use while providing consistent and measured pressure to an article being clamped.